Story
by hatakegurlx
Summary: [CHANGE SUMMARY]Naruto bercerita tentang awal berseminya cinta dengan gadis pujaan hatinya, Namikaze Sasuke. NARUFEMSASU FIC!/ch1-ch2INPROGRESS


**Story (c) hatakegurlx**

 **Naruto (c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Genderswitch Fem!Sasu, Typho(s), OOC, Aneh dsb**

 ** _Here we go!_**

 **Naruto POV**

" _Tou_ - _chan_! Ceritakan bagaimana _tou_ - _chan_ bisa bertemu dengan _kaa_ - _chan_ Menma yang cantik! ceritakan ceritakan pada Menma dan teman-teman Menma _tou_ - _chan_!" Anak kecil bersurai raven dengan iris blue shappire itu manja dan langsung duduk dipangkuanku. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang ingin tahu itu tanpa disuruh langsung duduk di karpet beludru rumah kami.

Dasar anak-anak, memiliki keingin tahuan yang sangat-sangat besar.

Sebelumnya, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Ayah dari anak kecil bersurai raven dengan iris blue shappire bernama Namikaze Menma. Anak semata wayangku bersama seorang gadis dingin yang menjelma menjadi seorang wanita yang lemah lembut, Uchi-maksudku, Namikaze Sasuke.

"Paman! Ayo ceritakan bagaimana paman bertemu dengan bibi Sasuke!" Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah itu mengguncang tanganku. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Awal mulanya ...

 ** _FLASHBACK ON_**

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol, Dobe." Seorang gadis bersurai raven panjang itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Aku hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Ya, astaga. Aku menyesal berpasangan dengan kau!" Aku menaruh kertas-kertas tak bersalah itu dengan kasar di karpet yang kududuki bersama sang gadis-Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku juga," ia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di karpet. "Bagaimana lagi? Murid-murid di kelas kita sudah mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing untuk tugas ini dan hanya tersisa kita berdua," ia menekankan pada kata 'kita berdua'.

"Rekor. Ada 22 kata yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke. Panjang sekali," Aku bertepuk tangan kagum. Gadis didepanku ini mengucapkan 22 kata. Sungguh rekor untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Baru kali ini aku mendengar dia mengucapkan kata melebihi 10 kata.

"Terserah kau berisik," ucapnya sembari menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tugasnya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!" sahutku sembari membantu Sasuke menulis tugas-tugas nista dari Kakashi-sensei.

" _Kaa_ - _san_?" aku-sedikit-terkejut karena tiba-tiba ibuku-Namikaze Kushina-datang membawa nampan berisi 2 mangkuk yang entah isinya apa juga 2 gelas yang entah juga isinya.

"Sasu- _chan_ , dimakan ya," Ibuku menaruh nampannya didekat kami.

Astaga. Itu. Itu.

RAMEN! RAMEN!

Ibuku menatapku dengan tatapan 'bersikaplah-dengan-baik-atau-aku-akan-membunuhmu'. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Nah, selamat menikmati ya! _Kaa_ - _san_ mau keluar dulu," kemudian ibuku menutup pintu kamar bernuansa orange ini. Sasuke tersenyum pada Ibuku. Apa-apaan itu? Tersenyum pada ibuku? Sedangkan, aku? Uchiha yang satu ini memang menyebalkan.

"Hm, silahkan dimakan Nona Uchiha," aku mendesis pelan.

"Hn," dia memakai sumpitnya untuk menjepit ramennya dengan kedua batang tipis itu.

" _Itadakimasu_ ,"

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

Hng. Tidak menyenangkan sekali anak ini. Tampangnya ish, menyebalkan. Tidakkah, berucap terima kasih kah atau apa!

"Hn, _Arigatou_ , Naruto- _kun_ ," Baru saja aku membatin. Hebat juga anak ini.

"Sama-sama, _Teme_ ," Aku menaruh bekas mangkuk ramen milikku dan dia diatas nampan.

"Aku tak lagi memanggilmu _Dobe_ , tapi kau memanggilku _Teme_ , maksudmu apa _Dobe_?" ia mendengus kesal. Haha, begitu saja marah.

" _Gomen_ , _Teme._ Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku padamu!" Aku tertawa renyah dan dia mendengus kesal. Hei, panggilan sayang maksudku itu hanyalah bergurau saja.

"Hn, terserah kau. Yang penting, kita menyelesaikan tugas laknat Kakashi- _sensei,_ " Ia melanjutkan berkutat dengan pulpen dan kertas-kertas tadi. "Hei, _Dobe_ cepat kau kerjakan power point-nya!"

"Hng, iya, iya!"

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Author POV**

"Ah, sudah mau pulang, Sasuke- _chan_?" tanya Kushina-ibu Naruto-yang melihat anaknya dan Sasuke menuruni tangga rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Hng .. Iya bi," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Sudah malam, kau pulang sendiri?" tanya seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_ yang tak lain adalah ayah Naruto, Minato.

"Iya, paman," jawabnya sambil tersenyum membuat Naruto kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Tak baik anak perempuan perawan dan cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian di malam hari. Takut terjadi apa-apa," sergah Kushina.

"Tak apa bi, rumahku hanya satu kali menaiki bus di halte depan kompleks ini. Lagipula, rumah ini hanya terhalang 7 rumah menuju depan kompleks," ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Kushina.

"Tidak. Ah, Naruto- _kun_ , antar Sasuke pulang sampai dirumahnya," perintah Kushina yang pura-pura tak didengar Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto,"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Jika, Kushina memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, berarti perintahnya tak bisa dihindari. Ckck, sungguh malang nasibmu.

"Hng. Iya, iya!" dengus Naruto yang membuat Kushina dan Minato terkikik dan Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Naruto menyambar jaket juga helm-nya dan memberikan Sasuke helm berwarna _dark blue_ itu.

Sasuke menerima helm pemberian Naruto tadi lalu memakainya. Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo naik," ujar Naruto yang sudah menyalakan motor sportnya itu. Sasuke menurutinya dengan cara menaiki motor berdominasi warna putih itu.

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ , aku mengantar Sasuke dulu,"

"Paman, Bibi, aku pulang dulu,"

Minato dan Kushina lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Naruto menjalankan motornya itu dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Refleks, Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto.

" _Dobe!_ Pelan-pelan!" ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak namun tak digubris oleh sang penyandang marga Namikaze itu.

—S K I P—

Motor sport mahal milik Naruto terparkir di halaman luas rumah keluarga Uchiha. Niatnya, Naruto hanya mengantar Sasuke pulang lalu kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi, ada satu 'masalah' yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit pusing.

"Ah! Siapa namanya Suke- _chan_? kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu _kaa-san_ kalau kau sudah" mempunyai pacar?"

"Iya, _baka-otoutou_! Kau tak memberi tahu _Nii-san_ mu yang tampan ini?"

"Sasu- _chan_ sudah besar ya, _tou-san_ tak percaya kau sudah besar sayang,"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan dan Naruto yang hanya tersenyum menutupi kebohongan (?).

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ dan kau _baka-aniki_. Naruto ini temanku. Tadi, kami mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi- _sensei_ di rumah Naruto, lalu Naruto mengantarkanku pulang karena kata ibunya, tak baik anak perempuan pulang malam-malam sendiri dan yah ..." Sasuke menjelaskannya. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Hehe, iya bibi _boku wa_ Namikaze Naruto _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," Naruto mengenalkan dirinya _plus_ cengiran lima jari khasnya.

"Aku tak percaya apa katamu _baka-otoutou_! Kau membuat alibi!" sergah Itachi—Kakak Sasuke—berapi-api (?). Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya, sayang, kalau kau memang kau berpacaran dengan .."

"Naruto, bibi."

"—Ah iya, itu. Kalau putri cantik _kaa-san_ ini berpacaran dengan Naruto, _kaa-san_ akan merestuinya kok!" ucap Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Hng, iya sayang, _tou-san_ juga merestui kau dengan si pirang ini!" ucap Fugaku, ayah Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan.

"Nah, Naruto- _kun_ ayo duduk dulu, bibi buatkan minum dulu ya!" kata Mikoto mendorong-dorong Naruto dan Sasuke ke sofa ruang tamu.

"E-eh, tak usah bibi, ini sudah mau pulang," tolak Naruto halus.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_ biarkan Naruto pulang,"

"Nanti saja, Naruto- _kun_ lebih baik kau minum dulu saja," Mikoto mendudukan Naruto dan Sasuke berdua di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Tunggu ya, Naruto- _kun_ ," Mikoto berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Hng, Naruto, siapa nama kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Fugaku yang entah kapan sudah duduk di sofa dekat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"N-nama orangtuaku, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina," jawab Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau anak si kilau kuning itu .. Ah! Kau lahir bulan berapa? Tanggal berapa?"

"Bulan Oktober tanggal tujuh,"

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Umurku, 16 tahun,"

 _Astaga, apa ini aku berasa sedang_ interview _pekerjaan ..._ rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

 _Tou-san apa yang tou-san lakukan .._ Sasuke ikut-ikutan merutukki Fugaku dalam hati.

"Tinggi dan berat badanmu berapa?"

"Tingiku 180 centimeter, dan berat badanku, aku tak tahu,"

"Kenapa tak tahu?" tanya Fugaku menyelidik.

"Aku tak pernah mengukur berat badanku,"

"Ooohh .." Fugaku hanya ber-'oh' ria. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya.

"Ah.. Naruto- _kun_ ini minuman untukmu," Mikoto menyajikan gelas berisi minuman berwarna oranye itu. Di yakini oleh Naruto itu adalah jus jeruk.

" _Arigatou_ bibi."

"Sama-sama, Naruto- _kun_. Oh, iya, kau itu anaknya Uzumaki Kushina ya? Ah.. dia temanku semasa sekolah dulu. Tak kusangka anaknya berpacaran dengan anakku," jelas Mikoto bahagia. Naruto hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Ah, bibi, paman, dan _Nii-san,_ kurasa aku harus pulang," Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Hm, nanti saja dulu Naruto." Mikoto menahan Naruto untuk pulang. Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan pandangan 'biarkan-naruto-pulang-kaa-san'. Naruto yang melihat itupun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan 'bebaskan-aku-segera-teme'.

"Tapi .. Ah sudah, lah. Kau boleh pulang Naruto- _kun_. Berikan salamku pada ibumu, ya!" kata Mikoto segera bangkit dari sofa berwarna putih tulang itu.

Naruto pun bangkit dari sofa untuk berpamitan. "Aku pulang dulu, bibi, paman, _Nii-san_ , dan Sasuke,"

"Hng, iya," balas Sasuke singkat dan dingin.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Iya, bi!" Naruto menjalankan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan rumah megah nan mewah keluarga Uchiha.

 _"Ah! Siapa namanya Suke-chan? kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kaa-san kalau kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"_

 _"Iya, baka-otoutou! Kau tak memberi tahu Nii-san mu yang tampan ini?"_

 _"Sasu-chan sudah besar ya, tou-san tak percaya kau sudah besar sayang,"_

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Ibu, ayah dan kakak Sasuke itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto.

 _Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan si Teme itu. Dianggap pacarnya. Ah, biarkanlah_ batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

—SKIP—

"Hoi! Naruto!" panggil dua orang dari arah belakang. Sontak, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakangnya.

"Hoi! Neji! Shika!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah dua orang yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakkan tugas Kakashi- _sensei_?" tanya salah satu orang yang memanggilnya tadi—Neji.

"Sudah, kau?" Naruto balik menanya Neji.

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak, aku dan Gaara dihukum," ucap Neji sembari menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan mata _jade_ dengan dagunya.

"Aah, kau berpasangan dengan pacarmu sendiri! Enak sekali! Eh, kau Shika, kau sudah mengerjakkannya kan?" tanya Naruto pada lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Sudah. Kau tahu, itu sangatlah merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengutak-atik _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Kalau dengan Kiba tidak merepotkan, kan?" Naruto menggoda sahabat berambut nanasnya itu. Sedangkan Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

" _Shit_. A-ku kan!" elak Shikamaru membela diri.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau menyu—"

" _Ohayou,_ Shikamaru- _kun_!" seorang gadis bersurai coklat itu memotong ucapan Naruto. Shikamaru mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis lalu mencium dahinya. Naruto dan Neji bertatapan sambil menganga kaget.

"K-kau?! Dan, Kiba?!" tanya Naruto horror.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tebak Neji was-was.

"Hng," jawab Shikamaru dan terlihat Kiba—gadis bersurai coklat—menunduk malu-malu.

"DARI KAPAN?!" tanya Naruto heboh (?).

"Sudah terhitung 2 bulan," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU KAMI, HAH?!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru.

"H-hei, berhenti bodoh!"

"Ah! Sudahlah, selamat ya rusa pemalas," Naruto merangkul Shikamaru dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Shika- _kun_ , Naru- _kun_ , Neji- _kun_ , aku duluan," ujar Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan sampai hilang dari pandangan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya itu.

"Hng .." Neji menggumam-kan sesuatu hal.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Naruto mau tahu.

"Kalau aku dan Shikamaru sudah berpacaran, berarti kau .. HAHAHA" Neji tidak melanjutkan perkataannya malah tertawa lepas. Shikamaru yang tadinya diam ikut-ikutan tertawa dan akhirnya mereka—Neji dan Shikamaru—pun OOC. _Back to story._

"Aku apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"HAHAHA." Neji dan Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saking terbahak-bahaknya, banyak murid yang berhenti berlalu-lalang dan memperhatikkan mereka berdua.

"HEEIIIII!" teriak Naruto dengan tidak _woles_ -nya.

"Hahaha .. _gomen ne_. Kau, berarti sendiri atau berarti _single_ yang istilah kasarnya _jomblo_!" jelas Shikamaru yang masih tertawa. Sedangkan Neji, ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hei, maksud kalian ingin menghinaku apa?" tanya Naruto pundung dipojokkan (?).

"Hehehe, maaf sobat!" Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf. Neji yang tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak ikut-ikutan menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Hng, iya, kumaafkan. Aku seorang yang baik hati lagi tak sombong!" bangga Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran 5 jarinya itu.

"Terserah," kini Neji dan Shikamaru kembali ke sifat sebelumnya. Kalem dan dingin. Perubahan yang sangat drastis.

Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya itu. "Pukul tujuh lewat lima belas, cepat lah masuk kelas, nanti telat kita kena hukum Kakashi- _sensei_ ," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, baru tiga langkah, Naruto menabrak seseorang.

 ** _BRUK!_**

"AH!" pekik Naruto sedikit keras. Bukan karena sakit, tapi, ia terkejut. Ya, cukup terkejut bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Tubuhnya menindih seseorang yang dirinya yakini berjenis kelamin wanita itu. Dan seorang itu ...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seketika Naruto menganga terkejut. Bagaimana tak terkejut? Sudah terjatuh, meninidih seseorang, dan itu adalah Sasuke. Sudah jatuh ditimpa tangga kau Namikaze Naruto.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji? Mereka menganga sambil bertatapan. Beberapa murid yang melihat kejadian itu malah mengeluarkan _smartphone_ mereka. Memotret kejadian 'Naruto dan Sasuke bertabrakan lalu saling menindih'.

"BANGUN DARI TUBUHKU, _DOBEEEEEE!_ " suara menggelegar itu terdengar. Membuat Shikamaru dan Neji tersadar dari alam bawah sadar (?).

"Iya! Berisik sekali kau _Teme_!" Naruto mengangkat tubuh yang menindih Sasuke itu. Dengan akal licik, Shikamaru mendorong Naruto agar jatuh menindih Sasuke lagi. Dan, _eng ing eng_! Bibir itu saling bertemu.

Namikaze Naruto, terdiam

Uchiha Sasuke, terdiam.

Beberapa murid yang masih lalu lalang, menganga.

Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru, ber- _high five_ ria.

"A-apa y-yang k-ka-kalian lakukan?" tanya Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat Sasuke gelagapan. "Neji- _nii_ , k-kenapa bisa t-terjadi?" Hinata bertanya pada Neji, selaku kakak sepupunya yang salah satu pelaku (?).

"Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang Hinata," Neji tersenyum pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap cemas pada Sasuke.

" _DOBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka tersadar juga.

 _PLAK!_

—SKIP—

Naruto mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang ditampar Sasuke. "Uh! Menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha! Bagaimana rasa hadiahnya Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru diiringi tawa.

"Enak tidak Naruto?" sambung Neji yang juga tertawa.

"Berisik! Lagipula, kalau kau tidak mendorongku, kejadian memalukan itu takkan terjadi!" Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru dengan padangan kesal. Sedangkan, yang ditunjuk hanya bisa tergelak akan tawa.

Sementara itu ...

"Suke-chan?" tanya seorang gadis ber-iris _lavender_ pucat itu cemas.

"Hn?" sedangkan yang ditanya—Sasuke—menanggapinya dengan _trademark_ Uchiha itu.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata—gadis ber-iris _lavender_ pucat—masih cemas.

"..." Hinata terkejut melihat mata sahabatnya berkaca-kaca. " _FIRST KISS_ -KUUUUUUU!"

Hinata tak menyangka kalau seorang gadis dingin seperti Sasuke itu bisa menangis juga.

-TBC-

 **WAHAHA CERITA APA INI—**

 **ShikaNeji kamoh OOC paraahhhh;v maafkan aku yang membuat ShikaNeji OOC om Masashi;3 hehehe. terus kalo ada yang ga berkenan(?) mohon maafkan biasalah author jejadian begini;v**

 **Mind to Review? Menerima segala review dari yang membangkitkan semangat sampai menjatuhkan semangat kkk~**


End file.
